


Eyes Like The Skies

by DrifterWriter



Series: Leo and Ney [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: A lil' bit different I know, BUT THIS IS HAPPY, Fluff, M/M, Maybe you'll like it, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrifterWriter/pseuds/DrifterWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stops playing, startled, the ball rolling to a halt at his feet. Kun looks at him, worried. “Leo?”</p><p> </p><p>Leo can’t answer. He’s overwhelmed by the explosion of colour around him. Suddenly, Kun looks shockingly bland against the green grass they're playing on.</p><p> </p><p>“Leo?” Kun says again.</p><p> </p><p>“I—” Leo tries to say, but chokes on his words. He picks up a blade of grass and stares at it wonderingly. He looks at his best friend and tries again. “—green.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Green, Kun.” He says, clearly this time, feeling an involuntary grin identical to Kun’s unfurling itself on his face, and then Kun is tackling him to the ground in joy and faked jealously, yelling you lucky bastard, you into his ear as they roll over the newly green grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> My first soulmate AU. Be patient, be kind, because I'm scared.
> 
> Basically this is a soulmate AU where you can see things which are the colour of your soulmate's eyes from the moment they are born. When you meet your soulmate, you can see all the colours. Also, this will NOT be very angsty-- just happy and fluffy in most parts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I know the first chapter is really short, but treat it like a prologue, please, and if you stick around it will be much appreciated.

Leo sees his first colour—green—when he's five. It’s a perfectly good age to start seeing the world through the colour of his soulmate’s irises, and Leo feels rather warm and fuzzy inside, even if he doesn't know his soulmate, even if there’s a huge chance that he won’t meet him in his life. 

 

What makes things more special is that he sees _green_ for the first time while playing football, his favourite game—green grass, green leaves on colourless, unremarkable branches, so _beautiful_ , so vibrant. He knows that he should call it green because he's been taught that— _skies are blue, mud is brown, grass is green_ —but he never thought that it'd be so overwhelmingly, utterly stunning. 

 

He stops playing, startled, the ball rolling to a halt at his feet. Kun looks at him, worried. “Leo?”

 

Leo can’t answer. He’s overwhelmed by the explosion of colour around him. Suddenly, Kun looks shockingly bland against the green grass they're playing on.

 

“Leo?” Kun says again.

 

“I—” Leo tries to say, but chokes on his words. He picks up a blade of grass and stares at it wonderingly. He looks at his best friend and tries again. “—green.”

 

“What?”

 

“Green, Kun.” He says, clearly this time, feeling an involuntary grin identical to Kun’s unfurling itself on his face, and then Kun is tackling him to the ground in joy and faked jealously, _yelling you lucky bastard, you_ into his ear as they roll over the newly green grass.

 

His parents are overjoyed, though Leo honestly thinks they would have been just as ecstatic if he said that he could see a defined shade of grey. They hug him and kiss his hair fondly, telling him that green is the most beautiful colour one can hope to see (that’s what a lot of people say—green is the best colour in the world, along with blue), that they should know, because they've seen every colour in the world now that they've met each other.

 

Even at the age of five, Leo is excited. He eagerly searches toddler’s eyes for flashes of green. He sees none, but that doesn't worry him.

 

Not yet.

 

*

 

Years pass. He’s thirteen years old, a bit too short for his age. His hair (brown, apparently) is messy and never stays down, he still walks to school and plays football with Kun, who can now see the blue on the Argentine flag.

 

Leo thinks about his soulmate at times, but some of his problems are much more pressing. Academic pressure is building up slowly but surely, forcing him to cut down on his football training. His height is slowly becoming a concern—growth hormone deficiency, the doctors say. They say that they ought to run tests to confirm it.

 

Leo thinks about his soulmate at times. He knows his own eyes are brown. Others have told him as much. It honestly worries him a little—he knows that things like dust and mud and tree trunks are brown, and though he honestly has no idea what brown actually looks like, he hasn't heard people appreciating the colour much.

 

“Won’t they mind?” He asks his mother over dinner one day. Both of them are alone at the table— his brother’s are out with their friends and his father isn't home from work.

 

“Who’ll mind what, darling?”

 

“My soulmate.” Leo plays with the food on his plate, stabbing his mashed potatoes with his fork somewhat viciously. “My eyes are brown, and brown isn't a nice colour. I never hear anybody talking about brown. What if my soulmate doesn't like it?”

 

His mother looks up, and laughs. “Leo, your soulmate is eight years old. Maybe you should let him grow up a little before you're worried about him liking your eyes, darling.”

 

It stays at the back of his mind, though Leo lets it slide. He has homework waiting for him upstairs, and he’s still a little too short for his liking.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

The tests come back. Leo has growth hormone deficiency.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Leaving home is difficult at the tender age of fifteen, but he's going to Barcelona. He's going to _Barcelona_ , the club of his wildest dreams, where his idols come from, where he has a _chance_. Packing his bag doesn't take very long. He promises to call his mother every week, kisses Kun on the cheek and promises to keep in touch. 

 

High on glory, he boards the plane to Spain, apprehensive of what lies beyond, but so excited that he can barely sit in place. His soulmate briefly crosses his mind when he looks down at the green islands against the grey seas from the tiny plan, but the thought doesn't stay. Plenty of time for that later. 

 

Right now, Leo has a career to build.

 


End file.
